


Forevergreen

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Evergreen Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jared and Jensen are enjoying the first few months of their new relationship.Jared no longer rage walks around the Main Street of the pretty fictional town of Mapleview, Vermont and Jensen has an important new job.





	1. Meet The Ackles'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Evergreen', part of The Evergreen Verse. So indulge yourself with some fluffy Autumn romance and read part one first!

“Lie on the ground and look up at it.”

“Why?”

“Less boring than standing?” Jared offered and who was Jensen to say no.

It was nearing late October and the trees surrounding Maple Cottage had shed most of their leaves which were a cacophony of fall shades and tones. A carpet of rusts, golds and reds that Jensen didn’t have the heart to rake away and besides, Bean enjoyed frolicking in them and Jared loved laying in them. 

“Just lie down, I tell all of my customers to do it because it gives you better aspect and the sky works as a canvas.” Jared was already on his back surrounded by crispy leaves and wiggling his body into the mound as if it were a feather mattress. Jensen joined.

“Hm, not bad.” Jensen mused.

“See? Now, look up and imagine it.”

“I still definitely want Bean but not sitting, walking. With his tail flicked up and curled.”

“I was thinking that.”

“Jay, do weather vanes really work?”

“Kind of. Although they’re mostly used for decorative purposes.”

“Hm.” Jensen looked up at the roof of the cottage and imaged a shining, handcrafted effigy of Bean spinning in the wind.

“Are you sure you don’t want a cock?” Jared said in all seriousness.

“That is another question entirely.” Jensen smirked and then cackled to himself as Jared looked at him blankly for a moment.

“Oh Jen. You’re terrible. I meant rooster.”

“I know what you meant, you stupid great lug.” Jensen rolled onto his side and straightened the cream knitted beanie on Jared’s head. “I can’t wait until this is all snow.”

“Me neither. And then there will be the ‘First Snow Fair and Fire Feast Festival’.”

“Of course there will be.” Jensen chuckled through a frown. “What’s a fire feast?”

“Barbeque.”

“Why not call it that?”

Jared looked at Jensen as if to say ‘_Have you learned nothing about this town?_’ and stood up, offering a hand.

“Oh dear, someone does _not_ look happy.” Jared pointed at the front window of the cottage. Bean was sat glowering at the pair of them through the glass. Like a little furry statue of disdain.

“He’s jealous. He loves the leaves too.” Jensen grinned. “I might let him out for a little while. He’s like a dog these days, I don’t even need to use his leash. He just stays in the area and runs around. Yesterday, he found and stick and gave it to me.” Jensen sighed. “He’s so thoughtful.”

Jensen jogged up to the porch and Bean was away from the window and leaping outside the held open door like a flash. For a too furry and sometimes lumbering cat, he could really jump and soon the three of them were jumping around in the leaves together. And Jensen, for a few moments forgot that his parents were flying up from Texas to meet his boyfriend for the first time. In fact it was going to be the first time that they had ever met one of Jensen’s boyfriends, on account of the fact that Jared was his first and only. 

*

Mr and Mrs. Ackles were great people. They absolutely embraced and encouraged Jensen’s talent as a young man growing up in semi-rural Texas and were as proud as any parents could be of their successful son. But. There always had to be a but. When Jensen came out to them at the age of 18, they had fully accepted him. Even though Jensen was wracked by nerves even he knew that they would be fine with his sexuality, however his parents had been forever hellbent on his settling down with the _right_ man. And ever since it became legal for same sex couples to marry, his mother had turned into a ‘psycho mother of the bride’. Jensen didn’t know why she had decided that would be her role in any wedding of her sons’ but she had and to be honest, she had been partly right. If you were going to assign Jared and Jensen traditional roles, Jensen would definitely be the ‘wife’ and he had been fine with that and Jared’s appetite for his boyfriends cooking was testament to the claim. But still, they wanted their boy to settle down and marry a doctor, or a successful city banker. Anyone who they saw fit to provide and take on the ‘manly’ roles of a future household. It drove Jensen to distraction and he hoped that ‘Olde Worlde skilled blacksmith’ would be manly enough for them.  
Upon the announcement of his coming out, Mrs. Ackles had exclaimed with too much delight that ‘_It’s like having two daughters_’. It really wasn’t.

“Ohhhhhhh. Oh God. Oh God no. Nooooo.” Jensen was making noises that sounded like a constipated ghost and his breathing was ragged and absolutely terrifying Jared.

“Jen, calm down. It’s fine. Just breath. Take deep breaths.” Jared was holding Jensen’s shoulders which felt like stone under his fingers as they locked eyes and Jensen slowly regained his composure. “That’s it, take it easy, baby. Think happy thoughts. Think about the Tupperware that still hasn’t been used. Think nice thoughts.”

“Yes, the Tupperware.” Jensen breathed. “The weather vane. Bean’s fur. Snow. Scented candles that smell like cinnamon. Hallowe’en.” Jensen went limp. “You.”

“There you go.” Jared smiled and smoothed down Jensen’s protection cardigan which he had once again liberated from Bean. Jared had sat for thirty minutes making it wearable and removing the cat hairs with a lint roller. He had sneezed 17 times. “Now, tell me. What’s happened?”

“My mom called. They’ve just checked into the guest house in town, which by the way, I never knew existed. And Milton runs it?”

“Stay on topic, Jen.”

“Which means they’ll be here soon.”

“Well, we kind of knew of that.” Jared said, throwing his eyes at the table set for dinner set up in the living room. All laid out looking like a glossy center-fold from Better Homes and Gardens.

“Reality.”

“Of course. But the table looks gorgeous. The food smells gorgeous.” Jared cupped Jensen’s freckled face and rubbed his thumbs over his steaming pink cheeks. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“No, you’re gorgeous.” Jensen hummed and of course Jared was. Jared was the sunshine, the rolling mist over green hills, the first glistening winter snow and the first yellow spring flower peeping out from under the last frost. “But Jay, you’re not a doctor.”

“I know. I’m a blacksmith.” Jared chuckled.

“That’s so dreamy.”

“Jen, are you okay? You seem a little ‘woo woo’.”

“I took an anxiety pill half an hour ago. It was getting real bad and I only need to take them when it gets bad. And it’s bad.” Jensen booped Jared’s nose.

“Since when did you have medication for your anxiety?”

“Since forever. But I don’t like to take them any more because it makes me feel like a stronger and more capable person if I work through it myself.”

“You’re amazing.” Jared grinned. “But I have to admit that you’re starting to freak me out a little. Your parents seem so nice.”

“They are, it’s just my mom puts a lot of pressure on me.”

“You’re 32.”

“I know. I just don’t have the strength to tell her to stop. She means well but I hate disappointing them.”

“Have you ever?”

“No.”

“I’ll be there, right beside you. Always.”

*

“They’re here.” Jensen was standing by the door side by side with Jared who could also see that they were ‘here’.

“I can see.” Jared chuckled. “Deep breath. Just remember, they’re only people.”

“I haven’t told them what you do.” Jensen whispered and before a slightly shocked Jared could respond, Mr and Mrs. Ackles were up on the porch of the cottage and introductions ensued.

‘My, aren’t you tall?” Mrs. Ackles mused staring up at Jared and Jensen could see in her face that she’d be buying her own ‘not at all short by societal standards’ son lifts for his shoes come Christmas. Jared observed that Mrs. Ackles, Donna, was guarded. A bit like her son in some ways but Jensen had always been friendlier, like his Dad, Alan who was just a nice man with a twinkle in his eye and wore a permanent ‘I’m sorry about my wife’ expression. 

After a quick tour of the cottage and a few pre-dinner drinks, Jensen herded everyone to their places at the table.

“Are you and Jared sitting together?” Donna asked as she noticed the lovely little placeholders above each setting.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“There are only four of us. So I didn’t think it mattered.”

“It doesn’t.” Alan said, enjoying the bottle of red that Jensen had been airing all afternoon with care. “Sit down. You can still see him.”

“So, Jared. Jensen has been scant with his information about you.” Donna said, and she was straight into it. Jensen had warned Jared that he would be as grilled as the steak he was serving up. ‘_I’m a big boy, I can handle it_’. Jared had soothed. “What do you do?”

“I’m a blacksmith.” The reactions from Jensen’s parents could not have been any different. Alan was immediately intrigued but Donna. No.

“And did you go to college to learn that?”

“Yes, Horseshoe College.” Jared said seriously, Alan snorted behind his hand. “I’m a farrier too.”

“Mom, it’s a family business. The trade was passed down through Jared’s family but if it makes you feel better, he studied fine art in college, just like I did.” Jensen had to butt in, just to keep her in check.

“Jen. I didn’t finish college. I did a year and a half.” Jared reminded then mouthed ‘It’s okay’ because they both knew what had been coming next and it was likely to be as awkward as Hell. And it was. 

“Oh.” Donna sniffed, unimpressed. “That’s unfortunate.”

“Yes, my Mom got sick and my Dad was here running the business all alone, so I quit college to care for her.” Jared hadn’t taken offense and got little joy from watching Donna squirm, and for her sins she looked mortified and a little heartbroken too.

“Oh, you poor boy. I am so sorry, I had no idea.”

“It’s okay. But I guess you could say I learned my skill and trade from my Dad. He learned it from his father and-” Jared chuckled. “-it goes way back through the family. It’s a dying art.”

“Jared designs and makes bespoke weather vanes and sculptures. He’s sells them online.” Jensen was beaming as he spoke about Jared and wrapped his hand around his fingers. “I’m really proud of him and he looks really hot when he’s covered in soot.”

“Well, I for one would love to come down and watch you work, Jared. I like it. It’s real work, isn’t it?” Alan mused.

“I think so, sir.” Jared agreed. “Plus, I’m 28 and own my own house.” Jared shrugged, throwing a little more ‘Donna balm’ into the pot. 

“Mom.” Jensen started, his belly full of eagle sized butterflies. “I know you worry about me, and I love that. But I’m a grown man, I’ve had a successful career that has enabled me to buy my own house and I’ve met a man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’ve never been a girl, I’m not going to be a bride and I don’t need a man to look after me.” Jensen glanced at Jared and squeezed his hand. “I mean, he does. But we look after one another. But I swear to God, if we ever decide to get married, you have to keep your pie hole shut, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. Let me live my life, on my terms.” Jensen saw Alan raise a covert fist in celebration as his son spoke his mind. Finally. Donna was silent and the three men present were almost ridged with anticipation.

“I’m just happy that you are.” Donna said quietly. “I’m sorry, Jensen. You’re a beautiful man, inside and out and I’m quite content with being a bystander to you and Jared’s lives.” There was a collective sigh of relief from around the table. And Alan took it upon himself to raise a toast to the boys.

“That was a lot less painless than I thought it would be.” Jensen said, as he and Jared stood on the porch to wave his parents off after what turned out to be a pleasant evening.

“I’m proud of you for standing up to her.”

“Yes. Well, I forgot that I shouldn’t drink alcohol with my anxiety meds so I was a lot more ‘woo woo’ than I should have been.” Jensen chuckled. Jared turned to him and slipped his long arms around his waist, Jensen laid his over Jared’s broad shoulders.

“How ‘woo woo’ were you when you mentioned getting married?”

“Enough to admit I’d like it happen for real.” Jensen blushed. He’d forgotten about that part.

“If I asked you, I dunno, say one day in the future, would you be likely to say yes?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to wait and see.” Jensen grinned and those giant butterflies were back with a vengeance. “Do you want to go and make out on the couch? Yes, I think we should.” Jensen nodded.

“Did you just ask me a question and then answer it for me?” Jared chuckled.

“I didn’t want you to say no.”

“That’s not likely to happen.”

The great thing about Jensen’s couches was that they were wide enough to fit two very large men, comfortably and side by side. They curled up, all sweaters and soft cotton jersey lounge pants and fluffy socks. They kissed slow and talked in between times until they were too tired to do either and fell asleep to the sound of Bean purring heavily as he snuggled between their feet.


	2. It's The Great Pumpkin, Jared Padalecki

Fall in Vermont was dreamsome for Jensen and despite his constant worry that he was too lucky not having to work for the time being, he was enjoying preparing for Hallowe’en by visiting the neighbors and painting autumn scenes of their homes to sell at the The Mapleview Colors of Fall Craft Fair and Pumpkin Pie Festival. Which so far had been Jensen’s favorite sounding ridiculously long titled event in his new town. What he wasn’t entirely looking forward to was the fact that everyone was expected to dress up. Jensen hadn’t worn a costume on Hallowe’en since he was 12 and even then it was his annual ‘ghost’ costume which was literally a sheet with two eye holes cut out because ‘I don’t want people looking at me, mom’. Donna had tried to explain to a young Jensen that hiding your face behind a silly costume was the point of Hallowe’en but the young boy was insistent. ‘_E.T was different and it worked for him_’. 

Costume horror aside due to Jared announcing that he was dealing with it, Jensen had been out shopping the day before Hallowe’en and returned home laden with ingredients for his offering for the festival. The sight that reached him when he got home almost blew his mind. While he had been gone, Jared had taken I upon himself to string Jack O’Lantern solar lights around the entire cottage. There was a warm glow coming from the window and as Jensen walked up to the house, he admired his four beautifully carved pumpkins on the porch. Well, he would have if hadn’t been for the horrific pumpkin massacre strewn across the lawn. One of them had been smashed to smithereens. Jared was in the kitchen drinking red wine from a carafe and Jensen was furious. Well, his version of furious which on a scale of fury would be at the ‘mildly peeved’ point. 

“Why is my Bea Arthur pumpkin lying dead on the grass?” Jensen said, setting his groceries on the kitchen table and snatching the carafe of wine from Jared’s hand.

“I hit my thumb with the hammer and it was the nearest thing to take my anger out on.”

“And drinking like this? Slippery slope Jay. Really, I was airing this wine for dinner, you could have at least poured it into a glass.”

“Sorry. But my thumb hurt.”

“Why can’t you just say ‘Ouch’ like everyone else?”

“Sorry.”

Jensen pursed his lips and snatched Jared’s hand to check for damage. 

“Hm, you might have a black thumbnail, but you’ll live.”

“Do you like the lights?” Jared said from under his bangs. Jensen grinned at him.

“They’re beautiful. I love them. Murder aside, they look perfect.” Jensen couldn’t be mad at Jared for long, even if his being mad was tame compared to Jared’s bouts of rage. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“I am, I’m not missing out on steak and mac n’ cheese night.”  
“Go and wash up, put some ointment on that thumb and I’ll do dinner.” 

“Okay, Jen.”

Yin and yang, that was Jared and Jensen. In the ‘Encyclopedia of Romance’ (if that even exists), on the page for ‘Match Made in Heaven’ there’s a little photo of J² which was what Jared called them because ‘Me + You = J²’. He had written it on a note and slipped into the pocket of a pair of the soft old jeans that Jensen wears almost daily. Jensen cried when he had found it.

“Oh God. I want more. I want you to fill me up and never stop. I just want it all inside me.” Jared groaned, spooning his third helping of Jensen’s mac n’ cheese onto his plate.

“I envy your metabolism. You’re two years away from thirty, my love. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Would you still love me if I got fat?”

“Of course I would.”

“I love _your_ belly.”

Jensen frowned at that. His fleeting thought of future weight gain when he was force fed peach cobbler by Vi had come partly true. He had a paunch now. Which he hated but Jared loved. Soft curvy love handles which drove the younger man a little crazy. 

“Shut up.”

“I do, your body is like cookie dough with cinnamon sprinkled on top. It’s sexy.”

“Shut up.” Jensen blushed, hiding his face behind his see-through glass. The red wine only made him look pinker.

“So, I ordered our costumes online and they should be here tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Jensen set his wine glass down with intention. “No, that won’t do.”

“Why?”

“I won’t have time to try it on and it hasn’t been Jensen approved. It’s not leather chaps is it, like some gay gimp cowboy? Or booty shorts. Oh God, is it booty shorts?”

“No.” Jared said flatly but entirely amused by Jensen’s fussing. “Why would I dress you up as a stripper to a Hallowe’en festival where it’s mostly seniors? Oh, Jen. No.”

“Oh, okay. But it’s not is it?”

“No.” Jared laughed.

“It’s not a full body costume that goes over your head is it, like a giant squirrel or something?”

Jared picked up Jensen’s wine glass and sniffed it.

“What are drinking? You’re being a weirdo. Why a squirrel?”

“I just don’t like the idea of those big furry costumes people wear. They idea makes me panic. And they’re creepy.”

“I know but why a squirrel?” Jared was well aware of Jensen’s thoughts of being closed in and how much it made him panic but was honestly intrigued by the squirrel.

“Because I’m a squirrel and you’re a moose.” Jensen said plainly, taking his wine glass back.

“Why are you a cute little thing? Moose are ugly looking things.”

“They’re also huge majestic looking creatures who barge around everywhere throwing themselves at stuff.” Jensen smirked.

“Okay. I see your point.”

“You think I’m a ‘cute little thing’?” Jensen said softly, looking entirely like a cute little thing.

“You know I do.” Jared said, ending the sentence with a soft burp. “Squirrel and moose? Hm, I still prefer J².”

*

Jared had calculated that Jensen had kissed every inch of his body at least five times. Every last piece of flesh given undivided attention. And every kiss felt different as Jensen mapped out Jared’s body with his soft lips. The way the hairs on Jared’s legs tickled as they caught Jensen’s mouth, the thin skin between his upper thighs, the places no one had been before, the crooks of his knees and elbows, under his arms and the nape of his neck. It could have been seen as worship but worship could drive a person crazy, it was just simple, uncomplicated love.

“I want to get to know you outside and in.” Jensen muttered as he pressed a soft kiss in the hairy curve of Jared’s armpit.

“Even there?”

“Everywhere.”

“It’s sweaty.” Jared chuckled.

“It’s your sweat.” 

They laid naked together on the couch, a soft crocheted blanket covering them both from the waist down. Their bodies were cooling slowly and Jensen was trembling. Jared pulled the blanket over his shoulders, his bangs were stuck to his forehead and Jensen’s hair looked like he had stuck his finger into an electrical socket. 

“I don’t want to get up for work tomorrow.” Jared whispered. 

“Someone has to bring home the bacon.” Jensen teased.

“Hm, bacon.”

Jensen woke up to the cottage flooded with morning sun and Bean padding his shins through the blanket.

“Claws, buddy.” Jensen mumbled as he gradually came to. There was a note on the coffee table covered in huge scrawly writing which got smaller toward the bottom edge of the paper. 

DEAR SQUIRREL,   
SORRY FOR KILLING BEA   
SORRY FOR DRINKING WINE OUT OF THE CARAFE  
NOT SORRY FOR PEEKING AT YOUR COOKIE DOUGH BODY WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP!  
FOUND A PRETTY LEAF, THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT.  
LOVE YOU, MOOSE XX  
P.S GO PICK UP THE COSTUMES FROM THE POST OFFICE, DEBBIE SAID IT WAS OKAY.   
HAVE A GREAT DAY, MISS YOU :(

Jensen picked up the leaf from the table and twirled it around by the stem. It _was_ pretty, almost pink and bigger than even Jared’s grabby paws. Jensen closed his eyes and pressed the leaf against his lips and thought deeply about Jared’s huge grabby paws.

*

“Are you sure this is it?” Jensen said, holding a small and very light flat package and giving it a shake.

“Yes, Jared said he was waiting for a package, that’s the only one we have.”

“Are you sure, Debs?” 

“Absolutely. Oh, actually-” Debbie trailed off and disappeared into the backroom and Jensen sighed with relief. Whatever was in the small package was not a costume. “-I have one for you from Texas.” She said, handing a second flat package over.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

“Are you looking forward to The Mapleview Colors of Fall Craft Fair and Pumpkin Pie Festival tonight?” Debbie grinned and Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle. Just ‘tonight’ would have sufficed.

“I am.”

“Have you got your costume ready?”

Jensen glanced at the tiny box in his hand which probably had a thong in it, or nipple pasties.

“I hope so.”

Jared had been texting Jensen all morning and every fifteen minutes. ‘_Have you got the package yet?_’ And when he finally had all Jensen could reply was ‘_Why is it so small?_’ To which Jared replied. ‘_Put your tux on and be ready by 7 P.M._’ Jensen called him.

“How do you know I have a tux?”

“I went into your closet and checked. Also, a lot of your clothes have holes in them, Jen. Maybe you have moths.”

“No, I don’t. I just keep clothes until they’re falling apart.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Stop it.” Jensen chuckled as he walked back to his car surrounded by the hubbub of the festival being put together. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

“Tux, at 7. Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Jensen was at least happy that he’d be wearing clothes to the festival and Jared’s plan became clear as he got home and unwrapped the package. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper were two beautifully made masquerade masks. He only opened his own, orange and blue feathers, rustic and simple but perfectly put together; the colors taken from Jensen’s faithful old cardigan. It had been the most thoughtful gesture from Jared. Even with Jensen’s griping about scant outfits, Jared knew he wouldn’t put his love in an uncomfortable position and make him wear something unappealing but still chose something he could hide behind. Jensen cried.

Jared had hired his tux, the only suit he owned was the one he had worn for prom ten years ago and he had grown out of it about a week after he last wore it. His own mask was still wrapped up in the box when he arrived at Maple cottage early and to the sounds of Jensen singing the Donna Summer parts from ‘Enough Is Enough’ in the shower. He stood at the foot of stairs and listened with a grin, Jensen was such a quiet, thoughtful soul but when he sung it was like a wee hermit crab climbing out of his shell and suddenly doing the hot shoe shuffle and singing show tunes. Jared sent Jensen a text to warn him he was in the house so as not to frighten him, Jensen replied with a panicked ‘_But I’m not ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_’   
“You could have yelled that back rather than text!” Jared said from the bottom of the stairs. Jensen poked his towel wrapped head around the top of the staircase.

“You’re ear- Oh, you look handsome.” Jensen grinned, padding barefoot and damp down the stairs, giving Jared a view of those lovely legs.

“Thank you. Did you like the mask?”

“Like it? I love it, Jay. You picked the colors of my cardigan.”

“I did.” Jared beamed at him.

“I didn’t look at yours, I wanted it to be surprise for m- Oh, you have your hair tied back.”

“Took you a moment to notice.” Jared chuckled and turned around to show a tiny black ribbon holding his hair back.

“I love it. I can see your neck.” Jensen descended the rest of the stairs so he was eye level Jared. “Give me twirl.” Jared complied and Jensen let out a soft sigh of approval. “You look handsome.”

“Thank you. Now go and get ready. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Okay.” Jensen pressed a kiss on Jared’s perfectly pointed nose and hopped back up the stairs. “And don’t you dare touch any of the food!” He called back.

Anything that could be flavored with pumpkin spice _was_ flavored with pumpkin spice; that had been Jensen’s baking mantra all afternoon. As he walked into the kitchen, he caught Jared peeking into the one of the many cardboard cake boxed stacked up on the kitchen table. Jensen reached around and slapped his hand.

“No. I’ve got your treat over there.” Jensen said, nodding to a mixing bowl with Saran wrap over the top and a wooden spoon poking out through a hole.

“Oh my God. Cake batter with the spoon?” 

“Yes.” Jensen grinned. Although as Jared turned around his grin turned into something a little more carnal. “Oh, my.”   
Jared was wearing his mask, just simple black satin and molded to perfection around his eyes.

“Like it?”

“Yes.” Jensen squeaked. 

“Are you okay?” Jared was smirking and holding onto Jensen’s upper arms as if he were about to keel over.

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to put your mask on?”

“Yes.”

“Forgotten all the words?” Jared chuckled.

“Yes.”

After a littler bickering about why Jensen had used cardboard boxes for his cakes rather than his Tupperware. ‘_I am not taking my Tupperware to any more events. Mary still has mine’_. And who was going to drive. ‘_I can’t drive with feathers around my face but you’re a terrible driver, you’ll crash and the cakes will be ruined_’. 

“Not, ‘Oh Jared, you might kill _me_’? Just the cakes?”

“I worked hard making those.” Jensen huffed.

“Your mom worked hard making you.” Jared smirked. “And I am a _great_ driver.” 

He wasn’t.


	3. The Impatient Patient

Main Street looked like a fairyland. Lights were strung up between the street lamps and rows of stalls had been set up all the way to the community hall. The doors were wide open and from out of them filtered the sound of music and merry-making. Many of the stalls were unmanned, with ‘honesty boxes’ left on them so that everyone could enjoy the festivities. Jensen had paid for a small stall to sell his little canvasses at five bucks a piece. Under-priced but he didn’t care, he got more joy out of folks finding little watercolor paintings of their homes, it filled his heart with joy. That to him was what art was about. 

“Oh, no. I knew it. I just knew it.” Jensen hissed under his breath as he and Jared wandered around arm in arm with a lethal coffee each; Jared struggled with a stick of cotton candy that he complained was making him sick. 

“What?”

“Mary, she’s openly using my Tupperware that she stole.”

“How do you know it’s yours?” Jared chuckled. 

“Oh, trust me. I know. I bet you ten bucks that if you slid your hand under them, you’d feel my initials carved into the base.”

“You carve JA into your Tupperware?” Jared really laughed at that but it came back to bite him on the ass because it lead to a loud and dramatic coughing fit.

“Yes, I do. For the very reason that people steal – Are you okay?” Jensen laid a hand on Jared’s back, Jared nodded through strained coughs.

“No, you’re not.” Jensen slid the back of his fingers over Jared’s forehead. He was burning up. “Jared, you’re sick.”

“I’m not. I don’t get sick. I think it’s the mixture of coffee and cotton candy.” Jared heaved.

“Well, it’s probably not helping but you feel very hot.”

“I’m fine.”

The stick of cotton candy found its way into the trash and as much as they both attempted to enjoy the evening, it was clear that Jared was wilting like a sunflower with no sun. He was being a trooper but there was no denying that he was quite sick and aptly had the appearance of a ghost, he was deathly pale. 

“That’s it.” Jensen said, undoing Jared’s bow tie and taking both of their masks off. “I’m taking you home.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Jared whined.

“My place then.” 

“Okay. Jen? I think I’m sick.”

“Nice work, Sherlock.” Jensen smirked then watched Jared spectacularly throw up into the nearest trash can.

Jared Padalecki was the world’s worst patient. Fact. By morning Jensen was already at the end of his tether. The living room stank of vomit, Bean had hid himself somewhere in the cottage because of the sounds Jared was making and Jensen had been out at the crack of dawn (or at least when the pharmacy had opened) to get Jared flu medication.

“The strongest flu medication you have please.” Jensen said, the moment the pharmacy door was open. 

“You shouldn’t be out and about if you’re sick, Jensen.” Albie, the pharmacist had gotten to know Jensen very well, due his obsessive and constant stocking of his medicine drawer. Flu meds overlooked.

“I’m not, it’s Jared. He has the flu.”

“Oh.” Albie chuckled. “Good luck.” He added as he toddled around the counter. Albie was a little ball shaped man with kind eyes and a perfectly round bald head. Jensen liked him a lot.

“Why ‘good luck’?” 

“Sickness doesn’t sit well with our Jared.”

“I kind of figured that out already.” Jensen frowned.

“He accidentally kicked Gerry in the chest when he got the chicken pox as a kid.”

“Why?” Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at that because it sounded entirely like something Jared would have done.

“Because he didn’t like that the lotion was pink.” Albie grinned and set the medication on the counter for Jensen. “This stuff will knock him out for hours at a time. Trust me, you’ll need it.”

“Really?” Jensen said, slightly alarmed. 

“Yep, trust me. It’s for your own sanity.”

“I wish I _had_ taken him home now.” Jensen muttered.

Jared was half laying off the couch looking like a sickly Renaissance painting when Jensen returned home. Bean was sitting at the top of the stairs looking displeased.

“Jen.” Jared whined from the couch. “Jen.” 

“I’m here, my love. I have your meds.” Jensen knelt on the floor and heaved Jared back onto the couch.

“They won’t work.” Jared whispered, a beautiful honey-toned boy usually but now with the appearance of a pale, wet eel.

“Yes, they will.”

“Jen?” Jared’s voice was a soft low wary whisper but it still didn’t stop Jensen from recoiling at the ‘flu-breath’.

“Yes?”

“There is a lion in this room and I think it escaped from the board game.”

“What are you talking about?” Jensen wrapped Jared up in several couch throws, only for the young man to push them off moodily. 

“Lion. From the board game. I saw it walk by, I hid.”

“Did you now?”

“Yes. And then it crawled up that tree.” Jared pointed wearily at Bean’s elaborate jungle gym/scratching pole.

Jensen sat back on his calves and dared to run a hand across Jared’s forehead. Wet and very hot as expected.

“I think you’re delirious, Jay.” And then it clicked. “And that’s Bean, darling. My cat. He’s not a lion.” Jensen chuckled which did not go down well and before long Jared was thrashing against having his brow cooled, knocked the first round of medication from Jensen’s hand; all the while muttering the words ‘_Jumanji_’ and ‘_What year is this?_’ The dramatics were mind-boggling. Eventually the meds worked as well as Van Pelt’s tranquilizer darts and Jared was out for the count, asleep with his stinky mouth open but to Jensen still looking as cute as the day he first saw him. Almost.

Word got back to Jensen via the ‘Helping Hands’ Facebook group that the flu had taken the town and many of the residents were sick with it. Including Milton who seemed to be made of stronger stuff than Jared and was still posting on the group about upcoming events and being quite the trooper. Jensen wished that he was Vi because Jared was horrible all the while he sick and behaved as if he had been dared to try out every human emotion at least once during that time. It was like watching De Niro at work.

_’And the best actor Oscar goes to; Jared Padalecki for his performance in Flu Season’_

Jensen was sitting on the porch a few long days later, taking a break with a hot spiced coffee and watching Bean run circles around the yard.

“Hello.” A voice came from the behind the screen, a body wrapped in a blanket which covered his head, a slightly pinker face looking back at Jensen with soft eyes.

“Hello. Look at you, up and about. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Jared said quietly. “The air feels nice.”

“That’s because it’s not riddled with your disease out here.” Jensen chuckled. “Come on, you could use some fresh air.”

Jared stepped out onto the porch and joined Jensen on what Jared had dubbed ‘the love swing’.

“I’m hungry.” Jared said, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

“That’s a good sign, what would you like, my love?”

“Pancakes.”

Even though Jared had been a huge pain in the butt, Jensen knew he was going to miss having him around and persuaded Jared to stay another day, just to recover. Of course.

“Why are you so evil when you’re sick?” Jensen said, setting a plate of perfectly formed pancakes on Jared’s lap.

“I wouldn’t say ‘evil’.” Jared forewent a fork, folding one pancake in half and biting into it.

“I’m going to buy you a nose bag for your food like the horses you shoe.” Jensen smirked, watching Jared stuff his face.

“My mom used to say that. She also used to say I was horrible when I was sick. I just don’t like being sick, it’s inconvenient and gets in the way of life. Like when I was six, I had the pox.”

“Yes, Albie told me you kicked your Dad in the chest because the lotion was pink.”

“That’s not entirely true, it just felt too cold. I love pink. I have some pink underwear.”

“I will need to view those.” Jensen grinned. “Jay?”

“Yes, Jenny?"

“I don’t want you to go home.”

“Neither do I. Hey, why don’t you stay over at mine tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I can’t leave Bean and I’d need to pack.” Jensen said, he didn’t have to hide the things that made him anxious from Jared.

“Details. Bean will be fine, he sleeps all night and won’t even notice you’re gone. And I never pack when I stay at here.” Jared was right, of course he never packed an overnight bag to stay at Jensen’s. On occasion he would turn up with a balled up pair of clean boxers in his pocket. And Jensen always had enough spare toiletries on hand, stockpiled as if the world were going to end at any moment. “Come on, Jen. It’s about time you stayed at mine. Plus, you’ll get to meet Sebastian.”

“Who the hell is Sebastian?”

*

Oh dear. Sebastian. Thankfully, Sebastian was not some suave, rich, gay British aristocrat in tennis whites. Which is what Jensen’s overactive imagination had conjured up. No. Sebastian was a six foot teddy bear with one eye in a rainbow neck tie and who Jared claimed he had his first gay kiss with.

“Why?” Jensen said, looking up at the hayloft in Jared’s barn. Sebastian was propped up against a wooden beam looking a little sorry for himself.

“I found him by the side of the road after a county fair years ago.” Jared said, pulling a chunky knit sweater wrapped Jensen in close against his body.

“A rescue teddy bear. Cute.”

“It is. But not as cute as you. And God, you feel so warm and snuggly in this sweater. I’d love to make love to you while you’re wearing this.”

“Hm. Something about sex in a barn. It’s naughty.”

“Are you imagining me dressed in my smithy’s gear taking you roughly in the hayloft?” Jared teased.

“Shut up.” Jensen tried to elbow his way out of Jared’s death grip of a cuddle. “Yes.”

“Well, I don’t have hay. But I do have my bed.”

Jared’s barn was dreamy. He and his father had turned an innocuous farm out-building into an impressive piece of real estate. The entire place was open plan aside from his bathroom which was tucked away at the back of the building and had two stable doors which opened out to a view of the countryside so you could bathe and take in the autumnal colors, the summer sun and the heavy winter snow. Jensen felt like he was going to lose his tiny mind.

The main living area was all wooden flooring, highly polished and covered in haphazard oriental style rugs and almost in the center was Jared’s bed. Wrought iron of course and decorated with horse shoes. It was stunning.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Jensen said, admiring the entire pretty layout.

“Were you expecting some hole full of crap.”

“Yes.” Jensen couldn’t lie, not to Jared. “I love you. I love everything about you. I love everything about you that I didn’t even know.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, my heart made the right choice when I fell in love with you.”


	4. A Song Of Fire And Ice

“But won’t we get sick, bathing with the doors open?” Jensen said warily. He was wrapped in his bathrobe that he had packed with him and was hovering by the bathroom door clutching a bottle of Autumnal Spice bath oil, half of which had been sprinkled into the water by Jared. Jensen had scolded him for using ‘way too much’.

“I’ve had my dose of the flu and you’ve had 328 flu shots. Just get into the tub, then I’ll open the doors.” Jared said, dragging Jensen by the elbow and into the bathroom.

The bathtub was huge, old-fashioned and free standing. Jared had made sure the water was perfectly warm and watched an already shivering Jensen disrobe and slip under the bubbles. 

“Oh, this is perfect.”

“I know. You need to start trusting me, Jen. Now, close your eyes and you must not open them until I say ‘open’. Okay?”

“Yes.” Jensen muttered, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the oil. He heard the sound of Jared opening the stable-doors and then felt him climb into the bathtub. 

“Keep your eyes closed and lay on me.” Jared’s voice was soft and smooth as Jensen gripped the edge of the tub and blindly turned around and laid back on Jared’s chest. Two lovely warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him in. “Open.” Jared whispered against Jensen’s left ear.

Jensen opened his eyes slowly, he blinked against the sudden white light assault on his eyes and gasped softly.

“Oh, Jay. It’s snowing.” Jensen pressed his lips against one of Jared’s forearms and went very quiet. Jared knew that it was because Jensen was overcome and lost for words. They laid together in silence for the longest time. The overnight snow fall had been just enough to turn the canvas of countryside white and into the prettiest vista imaginable. 

“This would be the perfect time to ask you to me marry me.” Jared said, breaking the silence after a long few minutes.

“It would. Oh Jay, it’s the prettiest view I have ever seen.” Jensen sniffed and pulled Jared’s arms tightly around his body.

“I’m not going to. Not today. But one day, when I can arrange something _really_ romantic.”

“And this isn’t?” Jensen chuckled, turning his head to look up at Jared who just shook his head and kissed Jensen hard. The water and bubbles spilled over the edge of the tub as their kiss became more heated until Jared broke it, just long enough for him to speak.

“I’m gonna wash you and then take you back to bed and make love to you again.” Jared said, his lips sliding over Jensen’s as he spoke.

“What about work?” Jensen breathed.

“It’s Sunday, my love.” Jared chuckled and Jensen rolled his eyes with relief.

All morning they spent in Jared’s bed and until Jensen had been rendered still and speechless. Jared laid his head on his favorite place; Jensen’s perfectly round, soft bottom.

“How big _is_ this bed exactly?” Jensen mumbled against a puffy feather pillow.

“Big.” Jared chuckled. “I made the frame myself and fixed two mattresses together, I forget what size they were now. I was just tired of sleeping in beds diagonally or with my feet hanging from the edge.” He chuckled, lightly walking two long fingers up Jensen’s spine.

“It’s the most comfortable bed in the world.” Jensen mumbled happily.

“I disagree.” Jared said, gently biting into one of Jensen’s ‘pillow cheeks’. “I _love_ your body."

Usually at that point, Jensen would start protesting and arguing and complaining that he had put on a few pounds and that his legs were too bowed and his waist was too thick.

“Tell me why.” Jensen smiled, just happy to feel Jared’s deep voice vibrate through his body.

“It compliments your personality. The best parts of your personality. It’s soft and lovable.” Jared hummed and he felt Jensen’s bottom wobble as the man chuckled lightly. “And, I like how you feel like taffy after we have sex. Just like now. You’re just amazing.” Jared sighed. “Perfect.”

And that would be the point where Jensen would protest and claim that ‘nobody is perfect’ but he took the compliment because with Jared he now understood why lovers called one another perfect. It was because Jensen was perfect for Jared, and Jared was perfect for Jensen.

“Thank you.” Jensen said meekly as Jared lifted his head and turned Jensen’s pliable body around with one large capable hand.

“Shall we get dressed and go up to the house for brunch?” Jared smiled.

“Doesn’t it annoy you that you don’t have a kitchen?” Jensen said although he nodded in agreement to the suggestion of brunch.

“No, because now I have a sexy boyfriend who cooks all of my food.” Jared smirked.

“He sounds amazing.” Jensen grinned. 

“He’s okay.” Jared teased. 

“Actually, can we go back to mine? I miss Bean and I’m having such a lovely day that I don’t really want it to be around anyone else but us.”

“Of course. You can make Eggs Benedict. we’ll curl up under a blanket and watch some old movies.”

“I call Overboard.” Jensen said with a grin.

“Deal.”

The snowfall had stopped when the pair emerged from Jared’s barn, love drunk and still fuzzy from exertion. Jensen was wrapped up as if he were in the Arctic and he absently smoothed down the back of Jared’s ‘sex hair’ as they walked to the car. Jensen glanced at the big house and saw Gerry standing at the front door looking pained and talking to a small dark haired woman. Jensen poked Jared in the stomach with his elbow. 

“Is your dad on a date?” Jensen said, nodding toward the house.

“Hm? No.” Jared chuckled then threw his eyes in his fathers direction and went ‘flu white’ in the face. “Oh God. Oh God, she’s back.”

“Who, who’s back?”

“Quick, get in the car. Get in the car.” Jared said, dragging Jensen by his elbow and ducking, as if that helped hide him. The panic in Jared’s voice was enough to send Jensen into a spin and he hurriedly unlocked the car, climbed in and started up the engine.

“What the hell is happening?”

“It’s Sandy, my ex.”

The moment the car started up, both Gerry and Sandy turned around and it was all too late.

“Shit. Shit!” Jared said as watched Sandy bounded toward them, beaming her face off and Gerry gesturing wild apologies behind her back.

“Oh no. I do not like this at all. Why is she here?”

“She lives here.” Jared said, smiling through gritted teeth and waving stiffly at his ex.

“What?!”

“Not ‘here here’, in town. In Mapleview."

“Oh, even worse. Abort the whole day. Abort.” Jensen said as he watched his perfect Sunday fade away to nothingness.

“JJ, oh my God. Your daddy said you weren’t home but here you are.” Sandy’s voice was muffled until Jared found the strength to wind the window down. “And you’re with a friend too.”

“Hey, Sandy.” Jared said sadly but still managing to smile politely.

‘JJ’, ‘Daddy’, ‘a friend’. Jensen was instantly not a fan of this woman.

“Aw, I’m so glad I caught you. Are you going anywhere nice?”  
“Um, just back to Jensen’s.” Jared muttered. “This is Jensen.” He said, nodding at his beautiful, green-eyed cinnamon freckled boyfriend.

“Hello.” Jensen said politely.

“Hi.” Sandy said, clearly not at all interested in Jared’s ‘friend’. "Can’t you cancel, JJ. I came all this way to see you.”

“I thought you were going to be in D.C until January.” Jared asked, even though he didn’t really care.

“No, I’m back for good now.” Sandy beamed. It was a smile like a shark, all teeth but dead behind the eyes. “Come with me.”

“No, I have plans. And Jensen isn’t my friend, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Sandy threw her eyes back at Jensen. “So, you meant it then, when you dumped me because you prefer boys?”

“Yes”. Jared said plainly. “Maybe we can catch up another day but we have to go. It was nice seeing you.” Jared lied.

‘_Over my dead body_.’ Jensen thought to himself. The car tires kicked up a little powdery snow as he pulled away and he wished that Sandy had been standing right there in its path. Jensen was quiet and Jared knew why, he wasn’t entirely in the mood for talking either and neither were in the mood to enjoy the pretty view of Jensen’s cottage covered in snow for the first time. Nor did either of the nature lovers acknowledge the pretty icicles hanging from Jensen’s porch as they stepped inside. Bean went nuts when the boys stood in the hall way, removing coats and boots and in Jensen’s case, about 35 different layers. The cat loved them both equally these days and he was soon smooshed between the boys, affectionately headbutting and purring like a revving engine.

“Is she going to be a problem?” Jensen said, after a long period of silence.

“I’d be lying if I said no.” Jared sighed. “But, she can cause all the trouble she likes. I love you, darlin’. And nothing is ever going to change that.” Jared smiled and Jensen knew, even if he felt a little pang of doubt which was all him and his problem to deal with.

Sunday wasn’t ruined in the end. Jensen made Eggs Benny as promised and they lounged about giggling at Goldie Hawn. The return of the ex wasn’t going to hinder such a great love affair and Jensen was going to great lengths to train himself to believe it.

*

Since the return of Sandy, Jensen’s anxiety which had been steady and quiet in recent weeks had peaked a little. He trusted Jared implicitly. And he had been quick to because Jared Padalecki was the most honest and sincere person he had ever met. He was open and kind and wasn’t shy about calling Jensen out when it came to unnecessary worries, obsessions or fears. ‘_If you ever feel bad and you need me, just come to the smithy’s_’ Jared had said quite early on in their relationship but Jensen had never taken him up on the offer on account his not wanting to be a burden.

It had been a few days since Sandy’s return and life was as blissful and calm as it had always been but Jensen, on the inside, was struggling. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of impending doom when he was alone and Jared was at work and after a close call with a panic attack, he left his cottage and drove into town to visit the smithy’s. Even if Jared was busy, which he usually was since his online business was growing week by week, just being able to sit and watch his love work would be enough to calm Jensen down. And as predicted, Jared was working outside and organizing dozens of newly forged mini swords. 

“Swords.” Jensen chuckled as he stepped up behind Jared. “Are you going into battle?”

“Hello, love.” Jared smiled and turned around. Jensen was smiling but Jared could see instantly that Jensen had been crying at some point. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing now. I’m fine. I’m fine now.” Jensen nodded and glanced at the assorted swords laid out on the ground which had been cleared of most of the snow. Jared was so finely tuned into Jensen’s entire being that he knew why he was there and put the questioning to one side.

“I’m not going into battle.” Jared chuckled. “I’m building a miniature of the Iron Throne for an online customer. It’s so fun.” He beamed.

“The Iron Throne?”

“Yes, from Game of Thrones?”

“Oh yes.” Jensen pulled a face. “I won’t watch that, too much blood and guts.” He shivered but picked up one of the swords. “These are beautiful though. You’re so clever."

“It’s been a challenge but my favorite project so far.”

“Where’s your dad?” Jensen asked.

“He’s out all day buying supplies. Would you like some coffee?”

“Hm, yes. I’ll make it.” Jensen smiled and walked toward the office, he could feel Jared’s eyes on him. It made his heart skip a beat and put a little spark of fire into his belly. He stopped though and read a small handwritten notice that had been tacked onto the window from the inside. It read; ‘Wanted. Office Manager. Apply Within.’ It was typical Padalecki style, brief and rough around the edges. Jensen thought for a moment then turned around. “Jay?”

“Yep?” 

“Can I apply for this job?”

“What, why?”

“Because I need a job, I’m going nuts being stuck inside the cottage every day. I can’t paint at the moment because my head is all over the place and my savings won’t last forever.”

Jared walked toward Jensen wielding one of the larger swords which he did with skill and deftness and momentarily entirely distracted Jensen from even breathing. 

“It’s only admin. Filing and answering the phone, running the online side of things. You’d get bored.”

“Oh.” Jensen said, sighing softly and gazing at Jared who, in his mind had morphed into Robb Stark (oh, he knew enough about Game of Thrones to know who Robb Stark was) and bit his lip. “I’ll cope.”

“The sword, huh?” Jared teased.

“No, my love. Just you.” Jensen grinned. “And yeah, maybe the sword too.” He chuckled.

“Well, okay. You’re hired.”

“Just like that?” Jensen frowned.

“I’m well acquainted with your ‘credentials’, my liege.” Jared smirked, bowed his head, drove the sword into the ground and dropped to one knee.

“Oh my.” 

“I could propose to you like this.” Jared said, looking up at Jensen.

“Not romantic enough?” 

“No. Nowhere near.” Jared grinned.


	5. The Wicked Witch Of Mapleview

Jensen Ackles had never worked a day in his life, at least that what it felt like. The discipline of college lectures and the structure of school was a long forgotten memory. The entire concept of leaving his home at the same time every day and packing up at 5 PM was an adventure and Jensen loved it. He hadn’t abandoned his painting but being around Jared all day and helping his love with the family business felt so meaningful to Jensen. Answering the phone was suddenly easy because Jared. Dealing with strangers was a breeze because Jared. And really, Jensen felt like his boy had given him a priceless gift. In return, he threw himself into the work.

As expected the office was chaotic but within a week, Jensen had organized every file, every scrap of paper and even paid for new folders and cabinets out of his own pocket too. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at home, so mentally calm and comfortable with himself. And Jared had noticed too as he stood with a hot cup of soup on a late and bitter November morning. A little dew drop of clear snot was hanging from the tip of his pretty nose which he wiped away with his sleeve. Occupational hazard of working outside in the freezing cold. Jensen thought it was adorable.

“Wow, this place looks amazing. We’ll be able to find stuff now.” Jared smirked.

“I know, I did ask your dad if it was okay. And he told me to ‘knock myself out’. So I did. I love working here with you.”

“Same.” Jared said, stepping inside and sitting on the edge of what was now Jensen’s desk. “He likes here too.” Jared chuckled, nodding at Bean who had his own special place under the desk. 

“I couldn’t leave him alone all day.”

“I know, love. Dad and I love having him here too. So do the customers. It’s good for business, they remember you more when they visit and are attacked by a ball of fur.”

“Jay, you’re literally the only blacksmith for hundreds and hundreds of miles.” Jensen chuckled. “I’m pretty sure they come here for that and not Bean.”

“And you, and your pretty eyes.” Jared said, leaning down for a kiss.

“Wipe your nose, dirty boy.” Jensen smirked but then did it himself, reaching up with his sleeve and wiping Jared’s dewy nose. A kiss left a cold spot on Jensen’s cheek.

“I should get back, otherwise I’ll be throwing you over that desk and doing all manner of naughty things to you.” Jared beamed.

“I hold you to that.” Jensen chuckled as Jared gave him a wink and the little brass bell over the office door jangled as Jared disappeared outside to forge swords and Jensen went off in a little world of his own for a few moments. The ‘few moments’, which included Jared being transported to medieval times and being all sexy and heroic on horseback, must have been longer than Jensen realized because the bell interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and was brought sharply back to reality.

“Oh, you work _here_ do you?” Sandy sniffed as she closed the door behind her. Jensen was in full ‘customer service’ mode and despite the annoying woman clearly not being any kind of customer, he smiled at her warmly regardless.

“Hello, yes. I do. Jared is busy finishing a very important order. Perhaps you could come back another day.”

“No, I’ll wait. I only want to talk to him. He’s obviously changed his cell number and he’s never at home.” Sandy sniffed again and seated herself on a chair opposite Jensen’s desk. Great.

“He spends most evenings at mine now.” Jensen smiled, trying to make himself look busy by idly flicking through paperwork. “And nights.” He tacked on as an afterthought, keen to get the message across that Jared was _his_ and definitely one hundred percent gay.

“Aren’t you meant to be some kind of artist?”

“I am.”

“Well, why are you a secretary?” 

“I am the office manager and I have semi-retired from painting.” Jensen said, who was hanging onto his anxiety by the tips of his fingers. He glanced outside but Jared was tucked away inside the smoking forge and nowhere to be seen. “I still paint.”

“Yeah, so my Daddy said. You’ve made quite an impression in the town. Everyone _loves_ you.” That fact seemed to annoy Sandy greatly for some reason unknown to someone like Jensen. Who was actually a nice person.

“That’s lovely.” Jensen’s smile was genuine as he looked up at Sandy who was staring Jensen down and suddenly making him feel very uncomfortable. “I love it here, feels like home.”

“Hm.” Sandy rolled her eyes and Jensen just could not understand why someone could hold such a grudge after such a long passage of time. But that was _her_ problem. “Oh, you have a cat.” She said, as Bean emerged stretching from under the desk.

“Yes, that’s my Bean.” Jensen said with an affectionate smile, he held up a finger as the phone rang. “Good morning. Padalecki and Son.” He said cheerily as he took the call, one eye watching the evil little witch with caution. “I’ll check with Jared, and I’ll get back to you.” Jensen hung up the phone and stood up. “We’re very busy, you should come back another time.” He smiled. “I need to talk with Jared, so perhaps come back tomorrow.” ‘_Or fly far away on your broomstick_’ 

Sandy was unmoved and all bar manhandling her from the office, there was little Jensen could do. So he left her there to stew while he wandered down to the forge to talk to Jared.

“Mr. Hudson wants to know if you’re able to shoe his horse tomorrow instead of next Friday.” Jensen said, raising his voice above the sound of Jared’s hammer against the smoking anvil. Jensen had gotten used to the echoing clangs and the smell of molten metal, he found it all very romantic.

“Sure. I can do that.” Jared said, flicking his hair back to look up at Jensen.

“I’ll let him know. Oh and the mini witch is here, she wants to see you.”

“Oh God. Really, why won’t she get the message? She was never so mean when I dated her.”

“She’s just jealous and it is _not_ her color.” Jensen smirked.

“Ooo, look at you. Being all bitchy.”

“She’s horrible, Jay. I don’t like her. She won’t leave.”

“Yes, she will.” Jared nodded over Jensen’s shoulder as Sandy’s car reversed out from the small parking lot (which was a patch of worn down grass next to the office).

“Oh, thank God for that.”

“She’ll get tired of it. I might just meet up with her and get it over with.”

“Okay.” Jensen pouted. He was a little jealous too but his colour was more mint green and mild.

“Just to keep her away. I don’t like her harassing my beautiful man.” Jared grinned, pressing a sooty kiss against Jensen’s cheek.

“Fine. I’ll go call Mr. Hudson back. You about done?” Jensen said, throwing the question over his shoulder. Jared swung his hammer against the blade of the sword he was forging and nodded. “He’s so sexy.” Jensen muttered to himself as he strolled back to the office. The afternoon was just lovely, the day was slowly coming to a close, and Jensen took in a lungful of crisp cool air. The office door was open as he approached it. Odd, since the door worked on a hinge which made it naturally swing shut of its own volition. Typical that Sandy should be incapable of closing doors. Jensen went inside and called Mr. Hudson back before going through his now daily routine of closing down for the day, until he had a strange feeling wash over him. He was alone. Jensen slid back on his chair and peaked under the desk, Bean’s little bed was empty. He lifted his head up and glanced around the room. Bean was gone.   
Jensen’s heart dropped like one of Jared’s anvils and hit his stomach. He stood up and opened the door, calling out Bean’s name and then the sheer panic crept in. 

“Bean!?” Jensen yelled, looking through the metal sculptures that sat outside the office. “Bean!” He screamed again which that time was loud enough for Jared to hear who was packing up and walking from the forge removing his gloves.

“What’s wrong, love?” 

“It’s Bean. He’s gone.” Jensen said, sucking in a breath and trying to focus on Jared through tear heavy eyes.

“How did he get out?” Jared said, immediately concerned. Jensen gave him a look which explained everything and Jared looked instantly furious. Sandy. “Hey, it’s okay. You know he doesn’t go far when you let him out at home.” Jared said calmly, setting aside his anger as he held Jensen’s arms.

“But he doesn’t know it here like he knows home. Jay, there’s so much countryside and the road.” Jensen sobbed, now overcome with worry.

“It’s okay. Just take a breath. We’ll find him.”

“O-Okay.” Jensen nodded and wiped his eyes with the cuffs of his beloved cardigan. All of the worst possible scenarios were playing out in Jensen’s head and he could barely think straight as the pair split up and called out Bean’s name over and over.  
The sun was beginning to set and an hour had passed, there was still no sign of Bean and Jensen was distraught. Jared made him go and wait back at the office in case the cat returned there and called Gerry to come and help with the search. Jensen was sobbing in the office as Jared’s dad walked in, a kind man like his son who didn’t judge Jensen once for crying his eyes out over a cat.

“Oh come now. We’ll find him. He knows you and he knows Jared. Both of your scents are all over the place around here. He’ll find his way back.” Gerry said calmly, rubbing one of Jensen’s shoulders. His breathing was becoming unstable and he rubbed his chest as a panic attack decided to set in. Gerry knelt down in front of Jensen and smiled, he didn’t speak but just helped him work through his breathing until Jensen was a little calmer and could at least string a few words together.

“It’s getting too dark, Bean doesn’t like the dark.” Jensen sniffed.

“He’s a cat remember, they’ve got great eyes for the dark.” Gerry stood up and poured Jensen a cup of water from the cooler. 

“I know.” Jensen nodded and took the cup but it didn’t make him feel any better. He took a sip and looked out through the jammed open office door and he _beamed_. In the distance it was Jared, tall and beautiful, slowing strolling toward the small stone building with a very weary Bean sitting on his shoulders. It was the most beautiful sight Jensen had seen in his life.

“There, look at that. What a hero.” Gerry chuckled as Jared walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

“Bean!” Jensen sobbed, standing up and catching the cat who jumped from Jared’s shoulder into Jensen’s arms. He cried his eyes out and Bean wrapped his fluffy white paws around Jensen’s neck as if to say sorry.

“How did he get out?” Gerry asked Jared, who knew Jensen well enough that he wouldn’t have been so lax with security.

“Sandy was here.” Jared frowned.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Gerry matched his sons peeved expression.

“Thank you for finding him, Jay.” Jensen said, snuggling into Jared’s chest.

“My pleasure. Come on, let’s get you two home and figure out what to do about Sandy.”

“You could always drop a house on her.” Gerry quipped.

*

Jensen sat curled up on the couch in his lounge clothes with Bean wrapped up in a blanket like a baby for as long as Bean could stand it, eventually getting too hot and climbing out of the blanket and sprawling himself across the living room floor. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Jared said, replacing Bean with his feet on Jensen’s lap.

“Better now I’ve showered and eaten. Thanks for dinner.” Jensen smiled. He looked beautiful but exhausted.

“I heated up some of your homemade soup and buttered some bread.” Jared chuckled. 

“Still, it helped. I feel so tired. And oh my God, so embarrassed. What must your dad think of me. I’m so dramatic.”

“Oh shush, you love Bean. Dad doesn’t care. He loves you enough to come out and help on his day off. He doesn’t judge you, darlin’.” 

“I love it when you call me darling.” Jensen said softly, gazing over at Jared who took the opportunity to slide across the couch and cuddle up to Jensen.

“Good, I could call you that every day if you wanted me too.” Jared said, nuzzling Jensen’s ear.

“I think you already do.” Jensen sighed, leaning into the touch and shivering even though he was roasting under two throws.

“No, I mean. I could say it every morning, every evening and every night when we’re laying in _our_ bed.” Jared whispered moving his head around to look at Jensen who gasped with realization.

“Oh, my. Do you mean it?”

“I do. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you.” Jensen beamed. “And you don’t mind leaving your lovely spacious barn?”

“What the draughty, kitchen-less barn that has no you in it?” Jared chuckled and muttered over Jensen’s full mouth. “I think I’ll cope.”


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

The two J’s spent their first Thanksgiving together, eating their meal surrounded by boxes of Jared’s ‘crap’ with Jensen wishing the day was over so that his favorite holiday of all could begin; Christmas. Jensen took Christmas very seriously, at least he had done until he moved to New York. The people he surrounded himself with there were snooty enough day to day but they all seemed to see Christmas as the most gauche thing of all. And so, Jensen was determined to make the holiday in his new home with his sexy new man, the best ever and Jared wasn’t involved in any of it. 

“Why can’t I help at least decorate the tree?” Jared asked, leaving a few books on the floor in front of Jensen’s perfectly arranged book case. 

“Because you’ll do it wrong.”

“How do you know that? I might be the best Christmas tree decorator in the world.” Jared grinned.

“No.” Jensen said seriously. “But I will put you in charge of putting the lights up outside the house. And you still haven’t taken the Hallowe’en ones down yet.”

“You’re my wife.” Jared chuckled.

“I don’t like heights. Shut up.” Jensen smirked.

By December 1st, which is when the Christmas preparations really begun for Jensen, Jared was all moved in. Two toothbrushes sat side by side in a pot next to the bathroom sink, two robes hung on the back of the door. Socks and underwear had been moved around to accommodate Jared’s ratty offerings. Their masquerade masks were hung on the wall in the living room next to one another and Jared made peace with the fact that he was going to have to sleep in a fetal position because his gargantuan bed was way too big to fit inside Jensen’s bedroom. 

“My barn can be our holiday home.” Jared said one Sunday afternoon as he lazed about on the couch plucking tunelessly at the strings on Jensen’s guitar.

“A holiday home in the town we live in.” Jensen laughed as he dipped Styrofoam balls in copper colored glitter.

“Low carbon foot print.” Jared added. “Hey, play me a tune. I haven’t heard you sing since you serenaded me at the ‘Open Mic Night’.” Jared held the guitar out toward Jensen. 

“I’m covered in glitter.”

“Details.” Jared reached out a little closer. “Sing.”

Jensen sighed and rubbed his hands over his cardigan. He took the guitar from Jared and frowned as he tuned it. 

“You’ve fiddled with it.”

“I’ll fiddle with you in a minute if you don’t stop prevaricating.” Jared grinned. Jensen poked his tongue out at him.

“Is that a promise?” Jensen smirked and sat the guitar on his thigh. “What do you want to hear?”

“Something romantic.”

“Proposal romantic?”

“No, not _that_ romantic.” Jared winked.

“Tease.” Jensen sighed and played a few cords, thinking deeply before taking a soft exhale. “How about something Christmassy?”

“Go on.” Jared smiled, curling his long legs under himself and wiggling into the couch to get comfy as Jensen began to sing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

“Yeah we will.” Jared said with a chuckle which made Jensen giggle and lose his place for a moment.

_From now on your troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we two will be together_

Jensen smiled at Jared as he changed the lyric for him.

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

“You said ‘gay’.” Jared said, sliding quite comically from the couch and crawling over to Jensen who was smirking and reaching behind him to put his guitar back on the stand.

“I did yes. You stupid man-child.” Jensen chuckled before being gently pinned to the floor by two lovely strong arms.

“I love your singing voice, it’s so deep and sexy.”

“Thank you.” Jensen smirked feeling just how much Jared appreciated his singing against his thigh. “Oh, it’s like _that_ is it?”

“Hell yes. You beautiful man.” Jared smiled then looked down at Jensen seriously. “I love you, darlin’.”

“I love you too, baby.” Jensen said as Jared captured his lips and kissed him hard, glitter puffing up between their bodies as he laid his weight over Jensen. Clothes were yanked off and dragged from between their bodies and thrown across the room until they were naked and wrapped tightly around one another. The open fire warmed their bodies and afterward when they laid together trembling and holding one another close, every inch of them was covered in glitter.

“I feel like Tinkerbell has sneezed on me.” Jared smirked, kissing over Jensen’s kiss swollen lips.

“You knew the risks.” Jensen chuckled and hummed, never wanting the moment to end even if their kisses were a little gritty and copper tinted glitter pretty.

*

The ridiculously long named events that were held all year around in Mapleview had become one of Jensen’s favorite things about the town. He loved that most of them were unnecessary and perhaps didn’t really celebrate anything at all in most cases. He loved selling his paintings and baking goods and because Mapleview felt like such a wholesome community, he had turned into a social butterfly. And at Christmas time, if felt as if there was a fair, feast and buffet every single day. Milton had roped Jensen into helping with the main street decorations, hence the glitter incident (which Jared swore several days later that he was still finding the stuff in certain crevices) and with Jared’s ladder climbing skills they spent an early December Sunday with their neighbors ‘vomiting Christmas joy’ across the town.

The theme was ‘Winter Solstice’ but with a bit a more sparkle. Anything that was usually a natural shade of brown and green was now shining and sparkly, including the bows of holly that Jared and Jensen were stringing up from the street lamps. 

“It would help a lot more if you were on a ladder too.” Jared said, with a mouthful of zip ties between his teeth.

“It’s fine.”

“Then stop complaining your arms ache.” Jared chuckled, securing one end of the swag to the lamp.

“I’m not but Milton and Vi are serving the mulled wine and it smells amazing.” Jensen pined.

“We’ll get the other end up and have a break.” Jared said, descending the ladder and Jensen hummed to himself as he admired Jared’s perfectly round behind.

The mulled wine was _lethal_ but warming and the pair sat on a snow free bench to soak up the atmosphere.

“I feel like I’m in a Christmas themed romantic movie.” Jensen smiled, sipping carefully on his wine. “It’s so perfect here, and being with you. I feel as if I might wake up and it’s all been a dream.”

“Definitely real.” Jared chuckled.

“I’m so lucky to have found this place and you, my moody blacksmith.”

“Not so moody any more.” 

“No, you’re not are you. No anger laps, no throwing things.”

“It’s you, you’re a calming influence.” Jared said seriously. “I had so much rage in me and you just seemed to wash it all away.”  
Jensen smiled and took hold of Jared’s pink, cold hand. He kissed it lightly and tucked it inside his coat.

“I’m glad. We’re good for one another, aren’t we?”

“Good? I’d say damn near perfect, darlin’.”

“I used to take a lot of anxiety medications when I was in New York.” Jensen suddenly admitted. “Too many. It was the only way to function. I loved being there, around the art and influence and aside from dear Richard and Bean, I was very lonely. The meds made me feel numb, they dulled me. As if I didn’t have a soul. I painted ‘The Face’ when I was taking those.”

“It shows.” Jared said softly. “You’ve never spoken about that before.”

“I know. It was a dark time. I don’t like dark times.” Jensen smiled, leveling out the conversation with light.

“And now look at you. Painting what you want, you practically run the office now and everyone loves you here.”

“I love them too. I feel like I’m home.”

“You are. And I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of us.” Jensen corrected. He laid his head on Jared’s shoulder. And after a beat. “Is _this_ romantic enough?” He felt Jared chuckle against his body.

“Nothing like.” Jared grinned.

“Pity.”

Christmas at the cottage was everything Jensen wanted it to be. Jared had taken the Hallowe’en Jack O’Lantern lights down and replaced them with red and green lights which were hung around the entire cabin. Jensen’s magnificent tree sat in the window and a fresh snow fall completed the pretty picture. Jensen painted the cottage and hung the finished canvas up in the living room, just in time for the big day.

“Am I going to have to lace this hot chocolate with sleeping pills?” Jared asked, holding two mugs and kicking the door closed. He set Jensen’s down on his nightstand and climbed into bed. Jensen was stiff with excitement.

“No. It’s just so exciting. The house smells of turkey, there are presents under the tree, Bean is wearing his Santa hat.” Jensen chuckled at Bean who was curled up at the end of the bed and indeed bedecked in a red and white hat. “I won’t be able to sleep. Not at all.”

“Why _are_ we having turkey again? It was literally Thanksgiving a month ago.” 

“Didn’t you like my turkey?” Jensen said seriously, on the verge of being offended.

“I loved it, it was like eating salmon.”

“I know. But when I traveled to England.” Jensen said, grabbing his mug of hot chocolate which had a Kit Kat bar finger sticking out of it amongst the melting pink marshmallows. “It was at Christmas time. They don’t have Thanksgiving there, they mostly eat turkey at Christmas. So we’re having an English themed dinner. Is that okay?”

“It’s food. I don’t care.” Jared chuckled.

“How dare you, it’s not just ‘food’. It’s _my_ food.”

“I love your cooking. Now, drink your hot chocolate and try to get some sleep. Santa won’t come otherwise.”

“But will Jared?” Jensen smirked.

“That’s another conversation entirely.” Jared giggled.

Jensen was up at the crack of dawn, leaving Jared and Bean snoring away in bed together while he mulled wine, basted the turkey and laid out snacks. He had gone perhaps a little overboard but it was a special Christmas. His first in Maple Cottage and his first with the love of his life. Jensen stood in the door way of the bedroom, fanning the cooking smells into the room so as to wake Jared from his slumber.

“I know what you’re doin’ darlin’.” Jared said deeply and opened one eye to look at Jensen who had suddenly frozen on the spot. “I’ve been awake for ages, you make a lot of noise when you’re excited.”

“Happy Christmas.” Jensen chuckled, climbing on the bed and pressing a soft kiss against Jared’s temple.

“Happy Christmas.” Jared drawled and lifted his head, his hair hanging over his sleep creased face.

“God, how are you so beautiful even when you’ve just woken up?” Jensen sighed.

“Bias.” Jared smirked.

*

Jensen was sat in his lounge pants and cardigan by the Christmas tree when Jared finally made it down the stairs with Bean on his shoulder. He was fidgeting with excitement and really Jared was just not moving quick enough for his liking.

“Hurry up. Sit down. Presents.”

“Really, now?”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you’re one of those families who waits until later in the day to open the presents?”

“Yeah, actually.” Jared yawned.

“Well, you’re not any more.” Jensen threw a small gift at Jared who despite his tiredness caught it deftly and Jensen swooned a little. 

Jared grinned and opened the gift. Socks with ‘Winter is Coming’ written on them.

“Game of Thrones socks!” Jared beamed. “You really need to watch that show.”

“No, blood and boobies. No way.”

“Robb Stark.” Jared smirked.

“Eh, maybe.” 

Jensen threw gift after gift at Jared. More socks, because Jensen was sick of Jared’s holey unmatching ones. Boxer shorts, cologne and every man orientated gift a person could think of. Jared said thank you and Jensen said you’re welcome after each one was opened. 

“Now, they were just silly gifts. This is your main present.” Jensen said, handing Jared a beautifully wrapped gift decorated with cinnamon sticks and dried orange slices.

“I haven’t given you yours yet.” Jared pouted.

“Just open it.” Jensen beamed. Jared carefully opened the pretty package. He lifted the lid of the box and pulled back the tissue paper. Jensen was sitting up like an expectant meerkat the entire time, watching Jared’s face.

“Oh, wow. Darlin’, this is incredible.” Jared gasped. He lifted a heavy metal belt buckle from the box and held it up. “You got this made?”

“Yep. Do you love it?”

“I do.” Jared smiled. The buckle, to replace Jared’s Jack Daniels one, was an exact replica of the ‘Padalecki and Son’ sign that hung above the door of the office. “I love it. Jen, this is just lovely. Thank you.” Jared was a little overcome and Jensen felt like he had won Christmas! Jared slid from the couch, as he always did and crawled over Jensen who was given the most intense but gentle kiss of his life. So much so, as Jared pulled away he had to hold onto Jensen’s arms to keep him from keeling over.

“You know, if that kiss was my present. You won.” Jensen slurred, kiss drunk.

“It’s not but it would have saved me some money.” Jared teased then reached behind Jensen to grab the only gift left. Crudely wrapped but Jensen loved that about Jared. Being anal about Christmas was Jensen’s thing. “Happy Christmas, my darlin’.” Jared said and even that was enough to bring tears to Jensen’s eyes. 

Jensen took the heavy gift from Jared and narrowed his eyes. He gave it a squeeze and shook the box as was per ritual for Jensen to make the moment last longer. He opened it carefully and slapped a hand over his mouth. He shook his head and burst into tears.

“I can’t.” Jensen said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Jared’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. Take a breath, love.” 

The photograph album was encased in a metal cover, forged by Jared’s own hands. The center was cut out and inside it, a photograph of the two taken by Jensen. A selfie of their faces squished together. On the front of the album, it was engraved and read: ‘The Story of Jared and Jensen’.

“Oh my God.” Jensen said, gingerly opening the album. Only the first three pages had been completed. A small depiction of Maple Cottage that Jensen had painted at Hallowe’en, a photograph of them at the Hallowe’en fair in their masks and another selfie of them with Bean. “I can’t.” 

“It’s okay.” Jared chuckled, rubbing Jensen’s shoulder. He flicked through all the empty pages. “All of this is to come. All of our adventures together, you can put them in here. And maybe, you know, we might even get the chance to show our kids one day.”

“Oh my God.” Jensen shook his head. Overwhelmed that Jared was planning their life together. “I-” Jensen inhaled sharply. 

“This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received.”

“Want to know what mine is?”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded through a rather unattractive snot sniff.

“You.”


	7. Finally Romantic Enough

The post-Christmas blues had got Jensen good. Chopping up the tree to turn it into firewood was like murdering an old friend and he had run out of decent turkey leftover related recipes. But it was the start of a new year with Jared and even though Jensen usually hated the start of a new year he was a lot more positive these days. Usually he would be fearful of what was to come and found the stretch of twelve brand new months ahead of him daunting but Jared had fixed it. There was still that underlying feeling of dread, his mental health issues would never really go away but he was doing alright and was truly allowing himself to be happy. Sandy had finally given up and realized that Jared was a very taken gay man and Jensen was embracing his job at the smithy’s. With Gerry’s permission, Jensen had transformed the empty half of the office into an adorable little gift shop, stocking it with Jared’s sculptures and weather vanes and Gerry’s scrap metal wind chimes. It didn’t take long for most of the pieces to sell and the Padalecki's could barely keep up with the demand. Gerry called Jensen a ‘slave driver’, but all in good humor of course.

“Hello, Milton.” Jensen said, one very cold weekday afternoon as the old man walked into the office. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“It’s just a quick visit, son. But I will have a coffee, it’s a bitter one out there today.” Milton said, sitting himself down in a chair.

“It is. What can I do for you?” Jensen said, pouring out two coffees and sighing with relief as he stood in front of the new space heater he had bought to save himself from freezing to death.

“I have a commission for you.”

“Oh?"

“Mm. The community hall is being refurbished as you know, we all chipped in to pay for it. But we want a nice painting for the foyer.” Milton nodded his thanks as Jensen handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

“It would be my pleasure.” Jensen smiled.

“We all decided the view from the bench on Main Street looking across at the community hall would be the best.”

“I can do that, what size?”

“Nothing too large, but we all agreed that Mapleview looks its best in the winter and now would be a great time to capture it.”

“I agree. I’ve never been a summer person.” Jensen chuckled.

“Trouble is, they’re moving along so quickly with the refurbishment, that we’ll need it soon. So I was wondering if you could start tomorrow.”

“Uh, I guess. I’ll have to ask my boss for the day off.” Jensen nodded outside at Jared who was dealing with a spooked horse and looking a little harassed.

“I’m sure he won’t mind at all.” Milton grinned.

Jensen spent the evening in his studio, chatting away to Sebastian who had turned out to be a great listener whenever Jensen needed to vent. Sometimes, he didn’t like burdening Jared with his worries and anxieties so why not load all of his problems onto a six foot one eyed teddy bear. He packed his truck up with a canvas, an easel and his paints and brushes ready for the next the day before trudging back up to the house.

“Oh God, it’s so cold. Why did I sign up for this?” Jensen shivered and toed off his boots in the hallway.

“Because you’re kind and can’t say no to Milton.” Jared called down from the bedroom.

“No one ever says no to Milton.” Jensen chuckled. 

And the next day, he wished he had. It was _freezing_ cold. But at least Jensen had the nous to bring with him two flasks of coffee and soup. He needn’t have bothered because Milton and Vi were constantly bringing out hot food and drinks as Jensen sat on the bench with his easel set up in front of him. As much as Jensen loved the winter, even he had limits. But by lunchtime though, the sun was shining winter low in the sky and Jensen tipped his face up and let it warm his ruddy pink cheeks. The painting was about half done so he allowed himself to sunbathe and snack on hot pastries. Until.

Jensen could see him from a distance and despite the weather and piles of snow everywhere, he had a deep sensation of de ja vue. It was Jared, tall and bounding, flying around the corner from the smithy’s and onto the Main Street. And he looked old school Jared furious. Jensen gulped down a mouthful of food and sat up watching as Jared marched with rage past the stores, pounding his feet into the sidewalk.

“Oh God.” Jensen muttered, truly concerned that something terrible must have happened for Jared to have slipped back into his old ways. A horrible lump formed in his throat and his stomach knotted tightly. Jared turned the corner and caught Jensen’s eye who was frozen to the spot. The younger man slowed a little, his face a little hard but eyes were oddly soft and gentle as if seeing Jensen had immediately calmed him.

“Hello.” Jared said as he walked past Jensen.

“Hi?” Jensen frowned and slumped back against the bench. Jared stopped and stepped back, he looked at Jensen then at the painting.

“What are you doing?”

“What? What do you mean, what am I doing? Jay, you know I’m painting the hall for Milton.” Jensen was worried now, had Jared had some sort of mental break and forgotten who Jensen was? 

“Oh.” Jared peered over the top of the canvas and nodded. “Can I look?”

“Uh, yeah? Jay, are you okay, my love?” Jensen said, the de ja vue of their first meeting still at the forefront of his mind. It would have been utterly romantic if it weren’t so confusing.   
Jared moved around and knelt down on one knee in front of the painting to look at it. 

“I like it.”

“Thank you.” Jensen chuckled warily.

“I like you more though.” Jared said softly. He turned his head and pushed one hand into his pocket and it was at that moment, Jensen realized that the Main Street was suddenly _full_ of people. “In fact, I love you. I love you so much it’s stupid really.” Jared said, pulling his hand from his pocket and holding a small box.

“Oh God.” Jensen muttered as he eyed the box. “Oh God.” Jensen glanced around him and saw nothing but a sea of happy, expectant faces.

“Jensen Ackles?”

“Yes?” Jensen bit his lip, one hand placed over his mouth.

“Will you marry me?” Jared opened the box, inside it sat a silver toned ring with a small light green stone set into the metal.

“Oh God.” Jensen said from behind his hand. Jared peeled Jensen’s fingers away from his mouth.

“Will you?”

“Yes.” Jensen breathed, nodding like a maniac. “Yes, I will.” 

The Main Street erupted with cheers and applause which made Jensen jump. His face was ablaze with tears and embarrassment and he barely noticed when Jared shoved the ring onto his finger.

“It is six months to the day when we first met. When you were sitting here in the blazing summer sun, painting and looking like the most beautiful man in the world. Six months that you stopped me in my tracks because I saw you and I couldn’t believe that you were real. Six months of the most joy I have ever felt in my entire life. You have made me a better person, a happier person. And I want nothing more than to look after you for rest of our lives.”

Jensen sobbed and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Jensen whispered as Jared kissed his temple, nosing at Jensen’s head, so keen to kiss him. Jensen looked up and Jared captured his lips. 

“My boy.” Jared whispered.

“My boy.” 

The entire town had been in on the surprise. Milton and Vi mostly and Jensen had been entirely clueless that Jared’s proposal had been on the cards for weeks, if not months. Jensen felt like a wet rag by the time they had arrived back home having spent quite a bit of time mingling with their ‘audience’ and the whole thing had exhausted him, in the best way possible. Jared had to walk him from the car into the house because he was still numb with shock and wouldn’t take his eyes from the ring for even a second.

“You know, if you like, you can keep the ring and I’ll move out.” Jared smirked, helping Jensen out of his coat.

“No, don’t do that.” Jensen said seriously. 

“I was joking, love.”

“I can’t believe you made this. It’s the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.”

“The stone matches your eyes.” Jared said softly. “It took me a long time to find the right color.”

“I can’t believe you planned all this. Just for me. And to recreate the day we met. I can’t believe it."

“Can’t you?” Jared laughed. “I can’t believe how many times you’ve said ‘can’t believe’.”

“Can’t you?” Jensen said in all seriousness.

“Oh dear, I think you have mild shock. I’ll make you some tea."

“English tea with milk and sugar please.”

“Okay.” Jared guided Jensen into the living room and sat him down.

“Aside from living in disbelief.” Jared smirked. “Are you happy?”

“Happy? I feel so happy that I might throw up.” Jensen chuckled. "It was so romantic and sneaky. You’re perfect. My ring is perfect. Oh God, everything is perfect.”

“Yeah, I know and that’s okay. Because we’re living in the now. Don’t burden yourself with what has happened or what might. Be present. Embrace it. Memories are made so that _if_ there are bad times, we can look back and the good times will help us through the bad.”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded and Jared could actually see Jensen’s shoulder slump in relaxation.

“Good boy. Now, tell Bean the news and I’ll make you your weird tea. There’s a reason it all got thrown in the Boston Harbor y’know.” Jared chuckled with mirth as he walked through to the kitchen.

“Oh ha ha.” Jensen grinned.

There was an engagement party of course and Jensen was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t permitted to organize any of it and Jared had to remind him that Mapleview had successfully hosted dozens of parties and events before Jensen moved there. _’What are you implying?_’ Jensen had asked, as if he needed reminding. It was a lovely affair though, the people of the town loved Jared and Jensen and so no expense had been spared. There was a buffet, a live band and so many gifts, it overwhelmed them both. Even Sandy had shown up, a little quiet and perhaps a little guilty about her past behavior but Jensen made up with her and both agreed that Jared Padalecki kind of has that effect on a person. Sandy wished them well and apologised to them both for her ‘moment of madness.’ Jensen’s parents came up for the party and all the in-laws were introduced. Gerry and Alan hit it off immediately and Jensen spent the whole time grinning like he had slept with a clothes hanger in his mouth. 

The wedding was booked for the same July day they met which meant six months of planning. Jensen though, he wasn’t fretting. Nor stressing. Nor being anal about table decorations. Or what flowers they should have. He suddenly didn’t care about the silly details, all he was concerned about was being there with Jared. Together. As long as he was marrying his man, he didn’t care whether they were wearing trash bags or suits. The day, the union and their coming together to proclaim their love to one another was all that mattered.

* 

Jensen had moved to Mapleview to live a quiet life, away from people and social situations. To tuck himself away from the world with Bean. Escape from the promiscuous gay culture that he hated so much. He thought perhaps that he would paint and find himself a little job to help pay the bills but what he got was something that even an over active mind liked Jensen’s couldn’t have conjured up.

The people of Mapleview took him under their collective wing. They didn’t judge his sexuality, nor his ratty protection cardigan. No one batted an eyelid if perhaps one day he didn’t feel like socializing. They loved his quaint paintings of cottages and cabins and trees and flowers, they ate his baked goods and then begged for the recipes. And Jensen often thought that perhaps he really had died and gone to heaven. Perhaps he had been knocked down by a yellow taxi before he left New York and woken up in a perfect little slice of America where people still say good morning and care about your well-being. It was a nice town and Jensen liked nice. Nice made him feel happy.  
And then of course, there was Jared. As if he had been waiting for him in the wings, stepping into his life at that precise moment and literally sweeping him off his feet like a more rugged and grubbier version of Valentino. The man who terrified/amused him at first, so full of anger and grief and confusion. And together, they had leveled one another out. The universe had pulled them together because the universe knew they needed one another. Their meeting and falling in love overwhelmed Jensen at times. One evening in Spring after bringing home the chicks they had promised one another to buy at Easter, Jensen really opened his heart. 

“Isn’t it funny, how all of this time you were doing you and I was doing me. And were both doing it so badly. Struggling through life, trying our best and yet, something saw fit to draw us together. There was you, still heartbroken over the loss of your dear mom. Fighting with your dad, day in and day out. Not knowing what to with your anger and not fully understanding what it was that was missing. And me, the ‘pretender’ in New York, trying to be someone I didn’t really want to be. I was so unfulfilled, lonely and sad. I didn’t know what I was missing either, or that I even thought that anything was missing. Or that a void needed to be filled. And then, in walked you. I had been in town barely a couple of weeks, not even that. And yet the universe was like ‘Here, a gift for you. You need him and he needs you’. It was like magic. It still feels like magic and every day I feel so very humbled to even just know you. You’re the light of my life, Jared. And I love you.”  
Jared looked at Jensen from across their pillows, his eyes were glistening under his bangs and for once, it was his turn to cry.


	8. Epilogue

_Seven Years Later_

“Daddy, why can’t me and Ezra go to work with Dad?” Logan, the more vocal of Jared and Jensen’s twin boys was bored and definitely Jared’s son. Ezra however was quite happy decorating cookies for the Christmas Countdown Cake Bake Fair.

“Because, I told you it’s dangerous, Logan. Just like the fire dragons breathe."

“Dragons aren’t real.” Logan protested.

“No, but fire is.” Ezra piped up.

“That’s my boy.” Jensen chuckled.

Ezra and Logan had been born via surrogate on a hot July day, just missing being born on Jared’s 35th birthday by one day. It had been a shock to find out that they were expecting twins and Jensen needed to be held up by Jared when they were told the news. It had been a long process to find the right person to carry their babies but five years into their life together as a family of four, all that had become a distant memory. 

Logan was long limbed, refused to allow Jensen to cut his hair and was a mini version of Jared. Ezra was quieter and had heterochromia, one hazel eye like Jared’s and one green like Jensen’s. Jensen had taken the decision to stay at home part time to bring them up with Jared pushing work to one side (more than he should have) to enjoy the boys while they were small too. It was fifty fifty, straight down the line with their care. Jared was Dad, Jensen was Daddy and collectively they were Daddies. 

Seven years of marriage and five years of fatherhood had only strengthened their relationship. Only once had they fought, and it lasted for about thirty seconds and ended with Jared saying. 

“No more kids, Jen. End of. Oh and you have a slice of toast stuck to your cardigan.”

It was a happy, noisy household and Jensen loved it with all his heart. His anxiety, the hang ups he had about himself and the silly worries that had plagued him for so long were now replaced with scrubbing marker from walls, worrying about balanced diets and fretting about saving up for two college educations.

“Fatherhood becomes you.” Jared said one night after a two hour battle trying to get Logan into bed. 

“I know.” Jensen agreed. “Does you too, when you’re not teaching Logan stupid pranks.” He smirked. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about replacing the sugar with the salt.”

“And?”

“Putting Sebastian in the big tree to scare you.”

“And?” Jensen chuckled.

“For scaring you in the shower this morning. But I am not sorry about the sex we had afterward. You’re so easy to placate.”

“I’m still hot for you, Mr. Dad.” Jensen grinned.

“Still hot for you.” Jared snuggled up against Jensen’s soft body and opened his mouth for a kiss.

“Daddies! Logan has thrown up in the toy box!” 

“Oh wonderful. You’re on puke duty tonight, my love.” Jensen chuckled. “Dad is coming!” He yelled back at Ezra.

“No, he’s not. He’s cleaning up five year old boy puke.” Jared quipped, climbing out of bed. “Don’t fall asleep.” He warned.

One load for the washing machine, a set of clean linens and thirty minutes later, Jared walked back into the bedroom and found Jensen sound asleep, snoring softly with his mouth open.  
“Guess I’ll be pranking you in the shower again in the morning.” Jared chuckled to himself and climbed back into bed, coiled himself around Jensen’s body and went out like a light.

Fatherhood became them both but God they were tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If this fic has interested you enough to check out my other works please read the tags and warnings beforehand since many contain explicit content and not the hedonistic fluff of The Evergreen Green Verse!


End file.
